


What Friends Are For

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Birthday Fluff, College, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Hangover, House Party, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Phichit gets wasted, Phichit's a great friend, Poor Yuuri, Post-Series, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Series, Swearing, The OCs are Yuuri and Phichit's other skater friends in Detroit, The party gets pretty crazy, Underage Drinking, Yuuri and Phichit have the right priorities, a bit at the end, it gets better though, it's super light i promise, more light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Yuuri and Phichit don't normally swear. But college life makes the word ‘fuck’ just so fucking relevant. Not to mention, it's hard to be a normal college student when you're a world class figure skater with an obvious crush that all your friends know about and make fun of you for. That just makes it twice as fucking fun.Seven times Yuuri and Phichit made each other swear plus two times they made others swear.





	1. One: Phichit

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me from [this comic](http://kuri-puro.tumblr.com/post/155884465516/i-100-believe-that-yuuri-is-the-ultimate).

Usually, it was Phichit's alarm that woke Yuuri up. His poor freshman roommate was saddled with early classes until next semester. So when Yuuri heard the alarm, he vowed to go back to sleep. He'd done his time in early classes. He'd earned sleeping late. And he had a monster headache so he wasn't getting up until morning was over.

He heard the other bed in the room creaking as Phichit got up. All was silent for a moment before Phichit screeched, “Yuuri, what the fuck?!”

Yuuri sat up in a heartbeat, turning towards his friend. He could see his blurry outline, as well as the outline of another person in the room.

“Who is that?” Yuuri asked.

“It's Viktor!” Phichit replied and threw a pillow at Yuuri. It smacked him in the face. Yuuri threw the pillow back but it just fell sadly on the floor. 

Phichit laughed and walked over to Yuuri's desk. He handed him his glasses. Yuuri put them on and the world came into focus.

Phichit was completely correct, it was Viktor. Or at least, a cardboard cutout of him. He was positioned nicely between their two desks, seeming to survey the room.

“Why is that here?” Yuuri asked.

“I was hoping you could answer that,” Phichit replied. 

“I have no idea!”

“I was in all night doing homework. You went out to dinner with everyone. I went to bed and you weren't home. I wake up, you're home and we have a cardboard cutout of Viktor Nikiforov in our room. I'm making assumptions, Yuuri!” 

“I-” He didn't really know what to say. His head hurt way too much for this.

“Also, you smell like a bar.” 

“Uh-”

“And don't you normally sleep with a shirt on?” 

Yuuri looked down at his chest and discovered that he was not wearing a shirt. And once he made that discovery, he realized he wasn't wearing anything at all. 

“I think I got drunk last night.”

“You think?” 

“It would explain the hangover.” 

Phichit laughed again. “Next time you get drunk, please bring me with you. That's gotta be quite a show.”

“I'm not that bad drunk,” Yuuri said.

“You stole a cardboard cutout of your crush. That's wild.”

“He's not my crush,” Yuuri replied.

“I think you missed the point where you  _ stole a cardboard cutout of Viktor Nikiforov! _ ”

“Who said I stole it? Maybe I bought it!”

“From where?”

“I don't know! Where could I steal one from?!”

“You got it from somewhere because we now have him.” Phichit pointed to Viktor. “If you bought him then you'll have a receipt. And you'd be missing some money. Where's your wallet?”

“In my jeans pocket,” Yuuri replied. He was about to get out of bed until he remembered he was naked. “Uh. I’m actually not wearing anything.” 

“Who cares? We have an adventure,” Phichit said. Taking that as enough encouragement, Yuuri got out of bed. He quickly found his pajama bottoms and put them on to preserve his modesty.

They found the jeans he'd been wearing the night before but that didn't answer any questions. His wallet had more money than he'd left the dorm with. It just added the question of how Yuuri made that money. But Phichit didn't ask. They also didn't find a receipt.

“Yeah, I think you stole this,” Phichit said.

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. He'd have to ask his friends what happened because he had no memory of the night.

“So where’d you get it from?” Phichit asked. He walked over to Viktor and started looking around him. He pretended to cradle his head. “You like this, Viktor?” 

“Phichit!” Yuuri shouted, scandalized.

“Don't kinkshame me, Yuuri. It's 6 a.m. and I woke up with a Viktor cutout in my room. Let me cope in my own way.”

“It's 6 a.m., I'm hungover, apparently I'm a thief, and I also woke up with a Viktor cutout in my room. I don't want to watch you fondle Viktor!”

In reply, Phichit grabbed at Viktor’s crotch. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri whined. 

“Okay,” Phichit said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “And apparently you stole him from the sports store a couple blocks over. And he's definitely not for sale. Says so on the back.”

“How did I carry him a couple blocks and not get caught?” Yuuri asked.

“I don't know,” Phichit replied, “But I need to get ready for class.” He grabbed his toiletries and walked to the door.

“What am I supposed to do with him?” Yuuri asked.

“Make out with him. Practice for the real one.”

Yuuri groaned and Phichit laughed at him as the door closed. 

Yuuri looked at it. It was quite a ridiculous situation but he was kind of glad to have him. It was certainly an interesting piece to add to his Viktor collection.

* * *

“I found out how I got Viktor,” Yuuri said later that day.

Phichit turned around at his desk to face him. “This is gonna be good.” 

Yuuri took a deep breath. “Apparently, we all had a couple of beers with dinner.”

“Yuuri, beer here is disgusting. I'm ashamed of your alcohol preferences.”

“Phichit.”

“Okay, okay. Who was there?”

“Josephine had homework so it was just Naomi, Alec, Juan, and I. After the beers, we were all kinda tipsy when we left the restaurant and stumbled upon a frat party. So we went inside.”

“Wow.” 

“Naomi stayed relatively sober so I heard the rest from her. Apparently there was a dance off that I won, which is why I have all that money.”

“Yuuri, that's insane!”

“After the frat party started winding down, Naomi started taking all of us back home. We passed by the sports store while heading here. Apparently we were all completely wasted.”

“I guessed.”

“And everyone knows about how much I like Viktor. Alec spotted the cutout and called us over. So Juan and I ran over and Naomi chased after us.”

Phichit started laughing. 

“So then we grabbed it and ran back with it. Naomi couldn't stop us or convince us to go back so she just let it happen. Then she dropped me off here with Viktor because I apparently refused to go in without him.”

Phichit fell off his chair laughing.

“It's not that funny!” Yuuri said indignantly. 

“Yes, it is!” Phichit said.

“I have no idea how I didn't wake you up last night.” 

“Me neither. So are you gonna return it?”

Yuuri shook his head. “They've already replaced him. I’d just get in trouble if I returned him.”

“We're keeping Viktor!” Phichit pumped his fist from their floor. “Whooo! I'm putting this on Instagram.”

“No!” Yuuri said. “A lot of famous skaters follow you. What if Viktor sees?”

“To overestimate how popular I am.”

“You got into a selfie war with Christophe Giacomette! You're popular!”

“Oh yeah. That was fun.”

Yuuri face palmed. “Please keep Viktor off instagram. Please.”

“Okay, no pictures of Viktor. Now help me off the floor.” 

Yuuri helped him up and then they both sat down to do homework. Viktor watched them from his corner of their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an American (soon to graduate) college student, this story is somewhat based on my own experiences. Yuuri and Phichit's interactions are based on the interactions between myself and my best friend and roommate. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it.  
> This series will be updated Tuesdays and Fridays until completion.  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it and subscribe to follow.


	2. Two: Yuuri

Yuuri was exhausted. He'd just flown back from Japan for the NHK Trophy. He'd done pretty well, gotten on the podium with a bronze medal. He was definitely in the running for the GPF but there were still two events to go. He'd have to wait and see.

It was two in the morning when his flight came in. It was three before he was back at the dorm. 

All Yuuri wanted to do was go to sleep. He didn't have classes until late the next day so he could easily sleep for twelve hours with no problem. And he was looking forward to it. He unlocked his dorm room and stumbled inside only to see someone in his bed.

“What the fuck!” Yuuri jumped back, ready to grab Phichit and call the police. But his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he saw that it wasn't a random person in his bed but Viktor. Phichit had tucked him into bed, pulled the blankets over him and everything. 

Phichit had pranked him! And Yuuri was going to save him from the creep in his bed! Yuuri grabbed a pillow from under Viktor and smacked Phichit with it. 

Phichit woke up in a heartbeat, terrified. But once he saw Yuuri, he immediately calmed down. “Welcome back, Yuuri. Congratulations on your bronze medal.”

“Why is Viktor in my bed?” Yuuri asked without acknowledging Phichit's remarks.

“He missed you?” Yuuri hit him with the pillow again.

“You gave me a heart attack,” Yuuri said, “I thought someone had broken into our room!”

“You wish Viktor broke into our room.”

Yuuri smacked Phichit with the pillow again, a hit with each word he spoke, “You're. Not. Funny.” 

“I'm sorry. Mercy, Yuuri.” Yuuri stopped hitting him. Phichit was protecting his face with his arms. He looked at Yuuri cautiously before putting his arms down.

“What time is it?” Phichit asked.

“Three in the morning. My flight came in an hour ago.”

“Wow. You must be tired.”

“I am. And I didn't want to come home and find someone in my bed.”

“I thought you'd be happy to find Viktor in your bed.” Phichit put his hands up to protect himself from Yuuri. Yuuri just sighed. Phichit waited to be hit with the pillow but he never was.

“I'm going to sleep.”

“Good night, Yuuri.”

Yuuri didn't answer him and threw the pillow back on his bed. He pulled back the covers and put Viktor back in his usual spot. Then he grabbed his toiletries and headed to the bathroom down the hall. 

Phichit was asleep when Yuuri came back. So he hit him with the pillow one more time. Phichit jolted awake.

“Yuuuuurrrriii!”

“Good night, Phichit.” 

* * *

Yuuri's birthday was a little sad. It was right at the tail end of midterms so all his friends were cramming. They promised to do something once December rolled around and Yuuri insisted they didn't have to. But they promised and Yuuri accepted the fact that his birthday would be celebrated a week late.

On top of that, the Rostelecom Cup had been the week before. Yuuri had been in the top ten skaters but didn't make it to the GPF. He was disappointed since it looked like he might make it. But Phichit hadn't made it either so they were commiserating together. So for the moment, they were both focusing on school work. 

That meant that Yuuri had to spend his birthday studying for an upcoming test. And he had a paper due soon so he was going to work on that. It wasn't looking like a good birthday. 

Yuuri got back to his dorm and unlocked the door. The room was dark except for a small glow near their desks. Yuuri stepped inside and saw Phichit wearing a party hat. He had a cupcake in his hand that had a lit candle stuck in it. Even Viktor had been dressed for the occasion. Yuuri had no idea how Phichit got the party hat to stick on his head. Nor did he know where he got the feather boa that was wrapped around Viktor’s neck. But the scene was so ridiculous, Yuuri had to laugh. 

“Glad you're home,” Phichit said, “Now come make a wish so you can eat your cupcake.”

“You didn't have to,” Yuuri said.

“We're friends so I couldn't not do something for your birthday.”

“And you dressed up Viktor.” 

“Doesn’t he look great?”

“He does.” Yuuri threw his arms around his friend. “Thank you.”

“Careful! I have a lit candle in my hand!”

“Sorry,” Yuuri said.

“Don't worry about it. Now make a wish and blow it out before we set off a smoke alarm.” 

Yuuri took a moment to think of a wish and blew out the candle. The room was much darker without the light.

“What'd you wish for?”

“An A on my paper.”

That wasn't what Yuuri wished for.

“Good wish. Now eat your cupcake.” Phichit handed the dessert to Yuuri and he went to turn on the lights. 

Yuuri peeled the wrapper and took a bite. It was a bit too sweet for him but he'd never let Phichit know. Not when he was being so thoughtful.

“We should get to work,” Yuuri said when he'd finished the cupcake. 

“Yeah. Way to ruin the fun!”

“We’ll have fun after midterms are over.”

Phichit sighed. “Yeah. So, does this make up for me putting Viktor in your bed?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah. You're forgiven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed the chapter. Subscribe to be alerted when I post the next chapter. See you next Tuesday. :)


	3. Three: Phichit

Yuuri hadn't truly forgiven Phichit for the incident after the NHK Trophy. He had every intention of getting even. And pretty soon, he had the opportunity.

It was the day of the GPF. It was on a reading day so all the skaters were taking the day off from studying and watching it. 

Phichit came back from an extra help session in the early afternoon. He looked around the room with a confused expression. “Where’s our Christmas tree?” he asked.

With Christmas coming up, Yuuri and Phichit decided to get festive. Since neither of them actually celebrated Christmas the way the Americans did, they didn't have any real decorations. And with both of them being poor college students whose skating money went towards their tuition and families, they weren't going to buy a Christmas tree. So they made one. Actually, they made Viktor one. They bought some tinsel and plastic ornaments and decorated Viktor like a Christmas tree. Phichit printed out a picture of the GPF gold medal and taped it to Viktor's head to be the star. Everyone at the rink thought it was the funniest thing they’d ever seen. Even Yuuri and Phichit thought it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile to himself. Their room was currently lacking their figure skating Christmas tree.

“Alec has him,” Yuuri replied.

“Why?”

“Because his apartment has the nice flat screen TV and that's where we're watching the GPF. He wanted Viktor as decoration so he and Juan came over earlier and picked him up.”

“Ok.” Phichit took off his coat and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and jumped back. “What the fuck?!” 

Yuuri choked trying not to laugh. He watched as Viktor fell to the floor.

“Yuuri, why?” 

“Viktor heard about the time you spent in the closet and decided to try it himself.”

“When have either of us been in the closet?” Phichit replied with a laugh.

“You waited a whole month to tell me you were ace.”

“You waited just as long to tell me you were Viktor-sexual.”

“I am not Viktor-sexual,” Yuuri said, “I'm gray-ace.” 

“And you've only felt sexually attracted to Viktor.”

“Not just him. There have been others. Few others but others.” 

“You're just way more vocal about your sexual attraction to him than anyone else.”

Yuuri couldn't deny that one. He just shrugged. Phichit picked Viktor up and stood him in his usual corner.

“When has  _ Viktor _ been in the closet?” 

“I'm  _ hoping _ he's in the closet.” 

“Yuuri, he isn't.”

Yuuri snapped his head to look at Phichit. “He's gay?”

“Yeah. How did you not know?” 

“I don't know.” Yuuri was starting to have a mini crisis. How did Phichit know Viktor was queer but not him?

“Don't you remember when he was caught in Christophe’s room during the last GPF?”

Yuuri frowned. “I'm talking about actual confirmation, not rumors.” 

“If you don't wanna believe-”

“I don't wanna get my hopes up.”

“Aren't you more concerned about the fact that you're competitors and you haven't actually talked to him? Isn't that worse for your love life?”

“Do you want the pillow again?” Yuuri threatened.

“No, sir. Please spare me.”

“And for not talking to him, that's just luck. We've never been in the same competitions.”

“Then chat with him on social media. Actually use your Instagram.”

“Noooo,” Yuuri said quietly.

Phichit sighed. “You're hopeless.” 

“It's not like I'll ever talk to him anyway,” Yuuri said, “much less sleep with him.”

“Never say never, Yuuri. Just get drunk with him. That'll loosen your inhibitions.”

Yuuri groaned.

“So does Alec actually want him?” Phichit asked, pointing at Viktor.

“No, but it might be fun to bring him anyway.”

“Better than bringing food anyway,” Phichit said.

“Exactly.” 

* * *

“Alec, we're here!” Phichit called. He and Yuuri walked in awkwardly as they carried in Viktor.

Alec and Juan lost it on the spot. Both of them were skaters who were coached by Celestino. Alec was a senior like Yuuri. He had short brown hair, pale skin, thick glasses, and a killer smile. Juan was a year younger than Alec and the two came as a package deal. He was shorter than Alec with tan skin, short light brown hair and a perpetual smile. If Celestino retired early, those two would be the reason.

There was already a sizable crowd. Most of the skaters from the rink were already there, as well as several people Yuuri didn’t recognize. 

Naomi just sighed at Juan and Alec’s outburst. She was the shortest of their group. She had dark brown skin and extremely curly black hair with brown highlights. Where Alec and Juan were always smiling, she was nearly always frowning or sighing. Those two would probably push her into an early grave, even though she was only a junior. 

“You guys brought Viktor! I forgot the last time I saw him!” Alec said.

“You did,” Naomi said. She was sitting on the couch with some other people Yuuri didn’t recognize. Probably some of Alec and Juan’s friends. 

“Where should we put him?” Phichit asked. 

“Next to the TV,” Alec said, “Just so we don’t forget who we’re rooting for.”

“Speak for yourself,” one of the people Yuuri didn’t recognize said. Some of the others laughed.

“Okay, then we won’t forget who Yuuri’s rooting for.”

“Alec!” Yuuri cried indignantly. 

“Oh,” Juan said, “You guys haven't met yet. This is my cousin, Leo-” Juan threw his arm around a teenager with short brown hair. They looked a lot alike. “and his friend Guang-Hong.” A teenager on the couch waved awkwardly. 

“Nice to meet you,” Phichit said with a smile.

“Hi,” Yuuri said.

“Why do you have a cardboard cutout of Viktor Nikiforov?” Guang-Hong asked. He had a pretty thick accent but his English was good. 

“Ask Naomi,” Alec said, “She actually remembers the story.” 

Guang-Hong and Leo looked to the woman in question. She sighed.

“Don't tell them that!” Yuuri said. Alec laughed as he went back into the kitchen. 

“Guang-Hong is fifteen,” Juan said as he covered Leo’s ears, “And Leo is only seventeen. Don’t spoil their innocence.”

“Juan, let go,” Leo said and got out of his cousin’s grasp. 

“So you’re interesting in figure skating?” Phichit asked as they walked over to the teenagers. 

“Yeah. I’m trying to make my way up the ranks to compete internationally,” Leo said, “That’s how I met Guang-Hong.”

“I’m not an international competitor yet,” Guang-Hong said, “I just left the junior division. I’m gonna finish school before I start competing as a senior.”

“Are you competing in America?” Yuuri asked.

“No, I’m from China. I’m just visiting.”

“Really?” Phichit asked, “I’m from Thailand and Yuuri is from Japan.” Guang-Hong’s eyes lit up. 

The three of them started talking about their home countries to each other with Leo jumping occasionally. Alec and Juan went back and forth to the kitchen to bring out snacks and beer. A few more people showed up and by the time the Grand Prix Final started, there were a good twenty people attempting to pile onto the couches. Yuuri ended up having to sit on the floor next to Phichit. 

There was a lot of time where the announcers and sportscasters were talking about the competition and it took a while for it to actually start. Finally, the first skater took the ice. They all watched with rapt attention. All side conversations ended and they all just watched the screen. 

As usual, Viktor was going last. The rest of the competition was fierce. Everyone was getting good scores. But as soon as Viktor got on the ice, half the crowd started speaking excitedly all at once. 

“Everyone, shut up!” Alec said, “Josie and Yuuri’s crush just came on.” Josephine literally kicked Alec off the couch. She was the last member of their skating group and, with the exception of Phichit, the youngest. Like Yuuri and Phichit, she was an international student, hailing from Spain. She had a bronze skin tone, long brown hair she normally ponytailed and glasses. And, like Yuuri, she was a fan of Viktor. 

“Shut up!” she said with a light blush across her cheeks.

“Alec!” Yuuri said indignantly.

“Is that why you have a cardboard cutout of him?” Guang-Hong asked innocently.

“Oh, you don’t know Yuuri like we do,” Juan said, “He has the biggest gay crush-”

Naomi kicked him off the couch. As Juan fell off, she blocked him from getting back up. “Come take his seat, Yuuri. You don’t deserve the teasing they give you.”

“You’re a good friend, Naomi,” he said, “But I’m okay down here.”

The music poured over the surround sound as Viktor started skating. All fighting stopped and twenty pairs of eyes were glued to the screen for the next two and a half minutes. Once Viktor finished in his final pose, everyone collectively lost it. 

Viktor ended up breaking his previous record and only a neighbor knocking on the door could quiet them all down. Juan had to profusely apologize to the neighbor.

They all made plans to meet up the next day and watch the rest of the GPF. It was nice to spend time with his friends. 


	4. Four: Yuuri and Ketty

Yuuri was putting on his jacket when Phichit noticed him.

“Going out?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri nodded. “Ketty and I are having dinner.” Yuuri and Ketty had a class together one semester and had been friends since. He's introduced her to Phichit the previous semester and they had become good friends too. She was a music major.

“Are you gonna ask her to compose your free program music?” 

“Yeah. That's why I invited her to dinner.” Yuuri took a deep breath. “I'm nervous.”

“Hasn't Ketty been complaining about having no inspiration?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe this'll be it. There's no harm in asking.”

Yuuri sighed again. “You're right. I'll see you later.”

“Let me know how it goes,” Phichit said as he turned back to his homework. Yuuri walked out and down the hall. It was lucky that he and Ketty lived in the same dorm. He knocked on her door.

“One second.” A few moments later, Ketty opened the door. Her curly black hair that had been nicely braided into two french braids. She looked pretty.

“Hi, Yuuri. How is everything?” 

“I'm good. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes. Let's go.” Ketty locked her door. Halfway down the stairs, Yuuri realized he didn't have his wallet.

“Ketty, I forgot my wallet. I'll go run and get it.”

“I'll come with you. I haven't seen a Phichit in a while,” she said.

They both headed back to Yuuri’s room. He was a little surprised to find the door locked but didn't ponder on it. He unlocked the door and opened it.

One bright blue eye stared back at him.

Yuuri and Ketty jumped back.

“Fuck!” Yuuri said in surprise.

“Yuuri!” Ketty said, grabbing onto him in surprise. Then Yuuri realized what was behind the door. Slowly, he opened it to do as little damage to Viktor as possible. Once he was inside, he noticed Phichit turned around in his chair, just barely holding in his laughter. 

“Very funny,” Yuuri said dryly.

“I think so,” Phichit replied.

Yuuri moved Viktor back to his place. Ketty opened the door and looked inside.

“What is that?” She asked. 

“A cardboard cutout of Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri replied blasély. 

“Why was that in front of the door?”

Yuuri pointed to Phichit, who waved with a smile.

“Phichit, you're terrible,” she said and left the room. Phichit seemed to find that even funnier. 

“She's right. You're horrible,” Yuuri said, grabbing his wallet. 

“I got you and Ketty too. I think I'm doing pretty well.” 

“You're still not funny.”

“I'd disagree. But have a nice time tonight on your date.” 

“It’s not a date,” Yuuri replied.

“Of course. Get some music out of it.”

Yuuri knew he was ace when he'd rather get music than sex out of this. And he knew Phichit was ace when he’d tell Yuuri to get music rather than sex out of it.

“Thanks. See you later.”

Yuuri walked out the door and locked it before looking at Ketty.

“I'm sorry. I have to ask,” she said, “Why do you have a cardboard cutout of Viktor Nikiforov?”

“That's a long story,” Yuuri said, “I'll explain along the way.” 

* * *

It was a nice spring day. Some of the skaters had gathered to eat lunch outside and enjoy the nice weather. Ketty had joined them at Yuuri’s invitation.

“So, Yuuri tells us you're writing music for his free program,” Alec said. 

Ketty nodded. “It's going very well. I've been looking at all his previous competitions.”

“What?” Yuuri asked.

Ketty ignored him. “I found some back to his junior days. Most of it's in Japanese but I think I've found him.”

“Show us,” Phichit said.

“Please don't,” Yuuri begged.

“Why are you ashamed of it?” Ketty asked, “You're an amazing skater. Even back then you were.” 

“It's embarrassing,” Yuuri said, “It's like having public baby pictures.”

“It can't be that bad,” Josephine said.

“It really isn't,” Ketty said, “But if you don't want me to show them off, I won't.” The skaters all groaned. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said.

“I just want to know,” Ketty continued, looking at her phone, “Is this you?” She showed Yuuri the video she'd pulled up. 

It was most definitely a video of him. It was at a competition in his junior division years. He was an awkward fourteen year old in a hideous costume skating to a song he couldn't stand anymore. 

“Yeah, that's me.”

Alec immediately leaned over to take a look and Phichit pushed him away. “Yuuri doesn't want us to see it.”

Yuuri couldn't help but smile. “Thank you.”

“But it's still publicly available on YouTube,” Phichit added. 

“Good luck finding it,” Ketty said, “YouTube recommended it to me after watching all his videos labeled in English. It's just luck I found it.”

“Why are you watching videos of me?” Yuuri asked.

“I'm composing a piece based on your skating career. I need to see it to write it. Although I would like to watch one of your practices, if you don't mind. So I can get a feel for how you've grown since this.” She showed her phone. Thankfully, it was locked.

“Sure,” Yuuri said. Ketty was doing him a favor. The least he could do was let her into a practice.

* * *

It was awkward having Ketty watch him. Alec and Josephine were on the ice with him as Phichit took a five minute break. But he knew Ketty was watching him. And it made him nervous.

Yuuri tried to focus on his skating but he kept messing up. His jumps were always weak but now he was messing up his step sequences. He knew he was making a bad impression, especially for something so important. And that made him more nervous. 

Even Celestino looked disappointed. “Yuuri, what's wrong today?” he asked as Yuuri left the rink for a drink. 

“I'm just nervous,” he admitted quietly. 

“Don't be. You're a good skater. Start with what you know well and build yourself back up. You'll impress your girlfriend.” 

Yuuri started sputtering. He heard Phichit laugh as he got on the ice. Luckily Ketty wasn't nearby and didn't hear. 

“She's not,” Yuuri said, as he got on the ice too. He followed Celestino’s advice, working on what he knew before trying some of his more unfamiliar moves. 

And it worked. Yuuri started to feel more confident in what he was doing. 

His confidence lasted approximately an hour. After an hour, Celestino cleared everyone off the ice so Yuuri could practice his short program. From the look Celestino gave him, he thought he was doing Yuuri a favor. 

At least before Ketty's attention could be on anyone. Now, it was most definitely on him. As well as Celestino, Phichit, Alec, and Josephine’s attention. Yuuri could feel his confidence fading as he started his program. 

The next two minutes were painfully bad as he messed up his jumps and tripped over himself in his step sequence. He felt miserable when it was all over. He had hoped he'd be over his stage fright but with Ketty there and knowing his song was going to be based on this, his nerves took over.

He skated to the edge of the rink sadly. 

“Yuuri,” Celestino said. Yuuri could hear the disappointment. “You need to get over your nervousness. You’re a good skater but you psych yourself out. Be more confident.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri said. It didn't help at all.

“It's okay, Yuuri,” Phichit said, “You just have performance issues. It’s-”

Phichit was cut off by Alec doing a spit take. He was laughing and coughing at the same time. Josephine sighed but she was smiling too.

“How would you know?” Alec asked. 

Phichit gave him a confused look. 

Yuuri just sighed. “It's not that funny, Alec.”

“Alec, you're lucky Naomi isn't here or she would smack you and rightfully so,” Josephine said.

“What?” Phichit asked. He looked to Yuuri for clarification but Yuuri just shook his head.

“You mean Yuuri had stage fright,” Josephine explained, “The way you said it, it sounds like you and Yuuri slept together.”

“Or, you know, tried,” Alec added and then cackled. 

“Oh,” Phichit said with a smile, “That is pretty funny.”

“What's so funny?” Ketty asked as she approached. She'd come down from the stands.

“Nothing,” Yuuri said, “Alec thinks he's funnier than he is.” To that, everyone agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep an author fed. Thank you for reading. :)


	5. Five: Phichit

Yuuri had it planned pretty well. Phichit was just getting back from class when Yuuri was locking the dorm.

“Are you going somewhere?” Phichit asked.

“Ketty's gonna play me part of the song,” Yuuri said, “You want to come with me?”

“Anything beats baking to death in this dorm,” Phichit replied. For April, it was ridiculously hot. Of course, their dorm didn't have air conditioning. Why it was in the eighties in Michigan, they didn't know. It just made life unbearable in the dorms. When it was eighty outside, the dorms felt like one hundred. At least the practice rooms for the music majors was air conditioned. 

They left the dorm to walk to the practice hall. It wasn't far, only ten minutes in the heat. But both men were drenched in sweat by the time they made it there and they weren't the only ones. 

Ketty looked like a mess too. She was waiting for them in the main hall with a little fan. Her curly hair had frizzed and her makeup was running from the heat. “Doesn't the weather know it's too early for this?” she said as a greeting.

“Guess not,” Phichit replied. 

“At least this building has AC, you know, unlike our dorm.”

Yuuri and Phichit nodded in agreement. 

“Anyway, the practice room is on the second floor. Let's head up.” The three of them took the stairs to a long hallway with lots of rooms. Despite the fact that this was a music building, Yuuri couldn't hear any music. In all likelihood, the rooms were soundproof. And if that were true, then surely the school had the money to spend on improving some of the classrooms. Or the dorms. Well, at least the music department had some nice rooms. 

“It's this one,” Ketty said, taking out a key. She unlocked the door and pulled it open. “After you.”

Phichit walked in first and Yuuri and Ketty exchanged a smile. 

“What the fuck?!” 

Yuuri and Ketty high fived. 

Phichit returned to the door. “Why is Viktor here?”

“This is payback,” Ketty said with the biggest grin.  She flicked on the lights to reveal Viktor standing right next to the doorway, exactly where Yuuri had placed him an hour previous.

“Did-did you guys set this up?” Phichit asked.

“Yes,” Ketty said.

“We brought him here earlier and then I waited for you to get back from class,” Yuuri explained.

“You really got me,” Phichit said with a smile. 

“Then we're even,” Ketty said, “Now let me play you this song.” 

There was a grand piano in the room and nothing else. Ketty's music was already there. She sat down at the piano and warmed herself up with a few scales. Yuuri and Phichit stood on either side of her, watching.

“I don't have a name for this yet,” Ketty said, “I'm tentatively calling it “Free” but, Yuuri, you can pick the title when it's done.” 

“I-I don't need to name it,” Yuuri said.

“It's either you name it or it's going to be “Free”,” Ketty replied, “And you inspired it so it's only fair that you name it.” 

Ketty started to play. It was slower than Yuuri was expecting. But he liked it. Ketty was so talented to be able to compose her own music.

What felt like halfway through the song, Ketty stopped. “ Unfortunately, that's all I have right now. There will be a drum part too but I can't show you that without my drummer.” 

“It's really good,” Phichit said.

“It's missing something,” Ketty replied, “The trouble is I can't figure out what. I tried adding a violin part but it never fit the song. I don't know what's wrong.”

Yuuri did understand what she meant. The piano piece was beautiful but it felt incomplete. He agreed that it needed something else. 

“You'll figure it out,” Phichit said encouragingly. 

“I’m submitting this as a project at the end of the semester,” Ketty said, “I need to figure it out before then.”

“It's a really good start,” Yuuri said.

Ketty smiled at him. “I'm glad you like it. After all, it is for you.”

* * *

The sound of the doorknob jiggling didn't disturb Yuuri. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in concentration.

“I'm home,” Phichit said, “Yuuri? Are you awake?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replied.

“What are you doing?” 

“Listening.” 

Phichit stopped talking for a moment. “Is this Ketty’s song?” Yuuri's laptop was on, playing the music. Yuuri had spent an hour listening to it. 

“Yes. She finished it and sent it to me.” 

“Wow, it's really good.”

“I've been listening to it for an hour,” Yuuri said, “I still can't figure out what's missing. But there's something wrong with it.”

“I don't hear anything wrong,” Phichit said.

“It's missing a sound or another instrument or something. It's not complete.”

“I don't hear it,” Phichit said sadly, “Can you talk to Ketty about it?”

“She can't figure it out either,” Yuuri replied, “She submitted this for a grade already. And if I'm going to pick my own music, I need to give it to Celestino soon. It doesn't have time to go through revisions.” 

“I think it sounds great,” Phichit said, “I bet Ciao Ciao will love it too.” 

Yuuri got up and walked over to his desk. He turned “Free” off. “Yeah. He probably will.”

* * *

Every second Celestino looked at the CD, Yuuri's heart rate increased. He had never brought a song to him before. 

“You think you can win with this music?” Celestino asked.

Yuuri’s confidence wavered. The wind was so cold. The hot weather had completely disappeared in the past few weeks. 

There was something wrong with the piece and Yuuri knew it.

“Uh. Please choose the music for me after all, Coach.”

* * *

“Yuuri!” Yuuri's attention moved from the ground to the person in front of him. It was Ketty.

“Good luck,” Phichit said sadly and walked away. 

“Yuuri, I just wanted to know how it went with your coach. This was your first practice with the music, right?” Ketty was smiling and Yuuri felt more guilty by the minute.

“Um. Ketty. We-I’m not using your music.”

Ketty’s smile immediately disappeared. She looked hurt and Yuuri couldn't blame her. He felt awful.

“It's not that it's bad,” Yuuri said, trying to make the situation better.

“It's okay, Yuuri,” Ketty said. The smile returned to her face. “I know it wasn't very good. I only got a C for it. I want you to use the best music possible. So it's okay.”

Yuuri looked down. “I'm sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly that is Ketty's last appearance. She was a fun character to write.   
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment. Or both. Both will make the author very happy. :)


	6. Six: Yuuri, Alec, and Juan

When Yuuri woke up, Phichit was already gone. He wasn't too surprised. Phichit had been going out early every day since they had moved.

School was out for the year but Yuuri had to go for an extra semester. He was staying in America and so was Phichit, so they had rented an apartment together in the city. It was cheaper than living in the dorms. 

They'd only been in the apartment for two days so everything was a mess. Most of their things were still in boxes and with full time figure skating practice, Yuuri and Phichit had almost no time to unpack. They'd both been eating take-out since the move as they had no time to make anything and their fridge was broken so they couldn't store anything. The landlord swore he'd get it fixed soon but they weren't too hopeful.

Yuuri got out of bed and looked at the newest addition to their home. The second day of living in their new apartment, he and Phichit had gone out and bought three hamsters. Phichit loved them and since the apartment allowed pets, they agreed to the hamsters. Yuuri was more of a dog person but he didn’t think it would be fair to leave a dog in the apartment all day.

The hamsters were all out of sight, probably sleeping like Yuuri wished he was doing. Lucky them.

Yuuri got ready and grabbed his bag. The only good food they did have was protein bars so he took one for breakfast and headed out. Phichit was lucky he was more of a morning person than Yuuri. He could actually manage to get up and get breakfast. 

The walk to the rink didn't take too long. Yuuri and everyone else needed to practice as much as possible before the season started and school started again. Both Yuuri and Alec were rising super-seniors and were graduating next semester. Everyone else was younger than them. 

When Yuuri arrived, he was surprised to find he wasn't the last person there. In fact, he was the third. Naomi was on the ice and Phichit was watching her performance. 

Phichit turned around when the door opened. “Good morning, Yuuri.” 

“Good morning,” Yuuri replied, “That's really good, Naomi.” 

She finished her spin and said, “Thanks.” She skated over to the edge of the rink and Phichit handed her a water bottle. “Why don't you two come together? You do live together.” 

“I got breakfast this morning,” Phichit said.

“And I took an extra hour to sleep,” Yuuri said. 

Naomi shrugged. “That's just what I thought you'd do. But I understand the urge to sleep.” 

“Hey, everyone,” Alec said. He and Juan came in together.

“Yo,” Juan said. Everyone exchanged pleasantries with the two newcomers. 

“Where's Ciao Ciao?” Alec asked.

“Didn't you get the email?” Naomi asked.

Juan and Alec looks at each other. Even Yuuri was confused.

“He's sick with the flu,” Naomi continued.

“In May?” Juan asked.

“Sickness doesn't have a season,” Naomi replied.

“So what should we do?” Yuuri asked.

“He wants us to practice our programs.”

“We don't even get to watch a movie?” Alec said, “Is the sub actually gonna teach us?” Juan and Naomi seemed to find that funny. Phichit and Yuuri just looked at each other in confusion but didn’t ask.

“Has anyone seen Josie?” Juan said, changing the topic. 

“Maybe Ciao Ciao got the flu from her,” Alec said.

“She was here yesterday,” Naomi mentioned.

“She'll probably be here,” Yuuri said.

“Anyway, we should practice,” Naomi said, looking at Alec and Juan. 

“Yes, coach,” Alec said. He and Juan gave her a mock salute and ran off to put on their skates. 

“One of these days, I'm going to kill them both,” Naomi grumbled before skating back out.

“Hey guys,” Josephine said as she ran in, “What'd I miss?”

“Alec and Juan were teasing Naomi,” Phichit said.

“So then I missed absolutely nothing,” Josephine deadpanned.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied.

Their spent most of the day practicing. It was a very informal practice without Celestino, as he could usually rein in Alec and Juan and keep Naomi from killing them. There was one point where Yuuri, Phichit, and Josephine did watch Naomi chase after them with a plastic butter knife. And while that was amusing, it meant that the day was pretty unproductive. 

They all decided to call it quits early, which was pretty good for Yuuri and Phichit. It gave them time to unpack. 

The men and women all split up to their respective locker rooms. Josephine and Naomi lagged behind but Yuuri didn't pay too much attention. 

“It's nice to get out early,” Alec said.

“If we didn't have to unpack, I'd probably stay,” Yuuri said.

“Free time is a beautiful thing,” Juan said, “Take advantage of the time you have.”

“Figure skating is what I do in my free time,” Yuuri replied, “Because I enjoy it.”

“Ciao Ciao’ll probably be back soon so we'll be back to normal time,” Phichit said, ending their conversion.

“When you two are unpacked, we need to have a house warming party,” Juan said. 

“Of course we will,” Phichit replied. That would be fun, watching everyone get drunk. 

They walked into the showers and from behind a curtain saw someone staring at them.

“Fuck!”

“Jesus fuck!”

“What the fuck?!” 

Phichit just laughed. 

Yuuri sighed. He ripped the curtain back and saw Viktor staring at them. All three of them looked at Phichit. 

“Is this why you left the apartment early?” Yuuri asked.

“I got breakfast too,” Phichit said with a smile. He looked down at his phone. “Josephine and Naomi want to come in and see.” 

“Yeah, send them in,” Juan said, “It's just us.” 

A minute later, Josephine and Naomi walked in. When they saw Viktor in the shower, they both started laughing. Juan, Alec, and Yuuri were not amused. 

“Were you in on this too?” Alec asked.

“If by in on it, I saw Phichit carry that into the locker room, then yes, I was in on it,” Naomi said.

“She told me what was happening,” Josephine added, pointing to Naomi.

“You are horrible friends,” Juan said.

“And roommate,” Yuuri added.

“What are friends for?” Naomi said.

“And roommates,” Phichit replied.

* * *

The screech of the fire alarm woke Yuuri up. He hated it when they set off the alarm late. He knew the school loved to do fire drills but it was late and he enjoyed sleeping.

“Yuuri, wake up,” Phichit said. He sounded worried. 

Yuuri remembered that they didn't live in a dorm anymore.

He got out of bed in a heartbeat. He put on his glasses and looked at the time. 2:11. 

Phichit had his hamster tank in his hands. They were squeaking loudly, to the point that Yuuri could hear it between the alarms.

“Let's go,” Yuuri said. Phichit nodded and the two all but sprinted out of their apartment. 

Viktor was positioned right near the door, to give him a new view. Without even thinking about it, Yuuri grabbed him and pulled him with them.

They were on the second floor and right near a staircase. It led them to the back of the building. They didn't see anyone there so they walked around to the front, Viktor and hamsters in tow. 

The rest of the tenants in their building were in front, talking amongst themselves or talking on their phones. Everyone looked like a mess but it was two in the morning. The landlord was on his phone, probably calling the fire department. 

Yuuri and Phichit looked back at the building. It wasn't furiously smoking but that didn't mean there wasn't a fire.

“I wonder what's going on,” Phichit said. And then everyone heard the sirens. That only caused the chatter to get louder.

A fire truck and the police showed up within minutes. Firefighters ran into the building while a policeman talked with the landlord. 

Yuuri and Phichit dragged their things over to the next apartment building and sat down on the curb. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

Yuuri instinctively went to his pocket for his phone but then remembered that he was in his pajamas and didn't have pockets.

“I think I left my phone in our apartment,” Yuuri said.

Phichit put a hand on his pajama bottoms and made the same realization. “Me too.” Then he started to laugh. “At least we have our priorities straight.”

His hamsters squeaked. 

“We don't do anything straight,” Yuuri replied with a smile.

Phichit didn't argue that; he just laughed.

A news crew appeared quickly, working on the edge of the scene.  Yuuri had to wonder who called them. Their building still seemed pretty stable. He couldn't see smoke or anything.

They were outside for half an hour before the fire marshals ushered them back inside. According to all the gossip, the landlord's fifteen year old daughter had been smoking a cigarette which set off the alarm and decided to let the fire department come instead of owning up to her mistake. The story was corroborated by the landlord screaming at his daughter as they all hurried inside.

Yuuri and Phichit got back to their apartment and unlocked the door. The hallway was still crowded with people chatting but neither one of them wanted to stay conscious for much longer. 

They stepped inside and Yuuri locked the door. He set Viktor back up in his new position.

“At least it's done,” he said. 

“We have such a story to tell everyone tomorrow,” Phichit said.

* * *

When Yuuri and Phichit arrived at practice, everyone else was already there. There were all crowded around Juan, who was showing them something on his phone. Then they all started laughing.

“Good morning,” Yuuri said, drawing their attention.

“Morning,” Phichit added.

“Did you guys have fun last night?” Alec asked in a teasing tone.

“No,” they both replied.

“You guys got on the news,” Josephine said, “Come see.”

Yuuri and Phichit walked over and looked at Juan's phone. He replayed the video.

It was the news crew from the night before. The journalist talked like it was two in the afternoon and not two in the morning. Yuuri was impressed with her professionalism.

They were right though. In the background, Yuuri and Phichit were sitting on the curb. Yuuri hadn't even realized they'd been in the shot. 

The funniest part was that Viktor stood behind Yuuri. With his silver hair and bright costume, he was the clearest thing in frame.

“You've got the right priorities, Yuuri,” Juan said, “You saved Viktor.” 

Yuuri groaned.

“We thought there was an actual fire,” Phichit said, “We just saved the most important things. I saved my hamsters and Yuuri saved Viktor.” 

All the skaters laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: when I wrote this chapter, that day, my dorm had a fire drill at 12:30am. Fun.  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it. :)


	7. Seven: Phichit

The preparations were almost complete. The apartment was clean, everything was unpacked, and Phichit promised he hadn't invited  _ too  _ many people to their house warming party. As far as Yuuri knew, the skaters were coming and a few of Phichit's friends. Phichit asked about inviting Ketty but she had already graduated and besides, Yuuri hadn't talked to her too much. After he didn't use her music, things got awkward between them. Maybe it was for the best that she had graduated and left.

Yuuri was proud of their little apartment. It looked good.

“How much more time until everyone comes over?” Phichit asked.

“Half an hour,” Yuuri replied. 

“Okay, I'm going to take a shower,” Phichit said.

“Alright,” Yuuri replied. He finished up their kitchen, which was already pretty neat. Phichit had left a glass out so Yuuri washed it and put it away. Once that was done, he looked over their living room, making sure it all looked good.  Not an item was out of place. Except one.

“Fuck! Yuuri!”

“No thanks. I'm still ace,” Yuuri called back. But he couldn't help but laugh. 

Phichit marched out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. “Yuuri!” 

“Yes, Phichit?” He played it coy, knowing that it only made things funnier.

“Why is Viktor in the shower?” 

“He must like it there. He's spending a lot of time in showers lately.”

“Yuuuuurrrriii,” Phichit whined.

“You brought him to the rink,” Yuuri said.

“But you weren't naked when you got surprised by him. Do you know how vulnerable you feel when that happens?”

“No, but Juan and Alec are going to love this,” Yuuri replied.

“Alright, you got me,” Phichit said, a smile returning to his face. Yuuri walked into the bathroom to collect his man.

“Now seriously, where should we put Viktor?” Yuuri asked. 

“We should keep him in the living room,” Phichit replied.

“Are you sure about that?” Yuuri asked, “He could get damaged.” 

“It's our friends,” Phichit said, “What could they do to him?” 

“He still has the pizza stain on the back from when Juan’s cousin tripped on him.”

Phichit checked the back of Viktor and found the stain. “Wow. That's a pretty big grease stain. Good thing he's so thick.” 

Yuuri face palmed. He spent enough time around Alec to know that one.

“I meant the cardboard’s thick,” Phichit said with a laugh, “And he'll be fine. I'll replace him if he's damaged.”

“How? They stopped that promotion at the sports store six months ago.”

“I'll find a way,” Phichit said confidently and walked back into the bathroom.

Yuuri shrugged and positioned Viktor in the living room. It was a poor arrangement as they only had one couch and a few chairs. When it was just the two of them, they didn't need to worry about seating so much.

They'd found a TV for cheap so they at least had that. They also got a used XBox 360 so Yuuri could play some of his video games again. It had been a joy to introduce Phichit to Final Fantasy.

Josephine said she’d bring her Wii so they could play Super Smash Bros Brawl. And Yuuri had gone out and bought way too much alcohol so they were in for an entertaining time. 

Phichit got out of the shower quickly, which was a good thing. As usual, Alec and Juan were the first people to arrive, fifteen minutes early. They had a shopping bag full of liquor as a housewarming gift. With that addition, they had enough alcohol in their now working fridge to kill a full football team. 

“You guys got a nice place,” Alec said as Yuuri put the alcohol in the fridge. He took out two beers and handed it to them.

“You know us so well,” Juan said affectionately. 

“We've only been to most of your house parties,” Phichit replied. 

“Not all? I'm offended, Phichit,” Alec said, putting a hand over his heart.

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“The weekend you threw the party for Josephine’s birthday, Yuuri and I were in Canada for a competition,” Phichit explained.

“Oh yeah,” Juan said as he and Alec sat down on the couch, “Be happy you weren't at that one. Someone broke a window and the police showed up.”

“So par for the course for us,” Alec said.

“That's a bit wilder than I normally get,” Yuuri said.

Juan and Alec laughed. “Oh, Yuuri,” Juan said.

“Can we set up a camera?” Alec asked, “So Yuuri can watch himself tomorrow after he gets drunk tonight.”

“I'm not getting drunk,” Yuuri said.

The beer bottles slipped out of Alec and Juan's hands and landed in their laps. Thankfully, nothing spilled. Even Phichit stared at him with wide eyes.

“Yuuri, no,” Juan said.

“You can't not drink,” Phichit said.

“Don't do this to us, Yuuri,” Alec begged, “Please, drunk Yuuri is so much fun.” 

“I'm starting to think you guys like me better drunk than sober,” Yuuri replied, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

All three men immediately denied it.

“Of course we like you sober,” Phichit said, “You’re sober around me most of the time.” 

“It's just nice to see you loosen up sometimes,” Juan added.

Yuuri nodded but he wasn't completely sure he believed them. He was saved from responding when there was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it.

At the door were two girls Yuuri didn't recognize. “Hi,” one of them said, “We heard there'd be a party here.”

“Are you Phichit's friends?” Yuuri asked.

The two girls looked at one another. “Who?” 

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri said, “I think-”

“Melissa? Danielle? Is that you?” Alec asked.

“Alec!” One of the girls squealed and they walked past Yuuri. He just watched them in complete shock. 

“I didn't know you girls would be here,” Juan said.

Yuuri was so confused. Phichit seemed okay with it but apparently the girls didn't know him. Yuuri took out his phone and texted him.  _ Do you know these girls? _

Phichit seemed surprised by his phone and checked the message. Yuuri's spot on the couch was now taken by the girls so he pulled up a chair and sat on that. Once he was settled, his phone vibrated.

_ No. But Alec and Juan seem to know them. _

That didn't make Yuuri feel any better. 

_ Why are they here? _

There was another knock at the door. Yuuri was very relieved to see Josephine there.

“Hey,” she said with a smile.

“Please, come in,” he said. 

“Hi, everyone,” Josephine said as she entered, “I brought my Wii. I'm ready to pound Juan into the ground.” 

“Why me?” Juan asked.

Yuuri's phone went off.  _ IDK but the more the merrier, right? _

Yuuri was skeptical but decided not to kick the girls out. It was only two extra people.

Phichit and Josephine hooked up the Wii and distributed the remotes. In the first round, Josephine, Alec, Juan, and one of the girls were playing. 

Once the characters were set up and the battle began, someone knocked on the door. Yuuri got up again to answer it  and a flood of people filed into their apartment. Naomi stood at the back of the crowd, just as confused as Yuuri was. 

“Yuuri, who are these people?” She whispered.

“I have no idea,” Yuuri replied, “Maybe some of them are Phichit's friends but two girls just showed up earlier.”

“That's really weird,” Naomi replied and then stepped into the apartment. 

There were approximately twenty people in their apartment, and less than half, Yuuri personally knew. 

“Wow, now this is a party,” Alec said and the girls from earlier started laughing. 

“Good luck, Yuuri,” Naomi said as she went to find a seat. He was going to need it.

* * *

“Alec,” Yuuri said. He had to tell over the loud music. He had no idea what had happened. Within an hour, more than fifty people had showed up, less than a third of whom had been invited. 

And from there, the party has gotten really crazy. Someone had brought an iPod dock and loud party music was playing. The Super Smash Bros game had ended and the TV was playing a football game. Yuuri had thought the football season was over but that wasn't his sport of choice so he wouldn’t know. 

There were people smoking in the living room and there was a game of beer pong going on in the kitchen. People were in and out of the refrigerator and Yuuri was wondering if they had enough alcohol to keep everyone satisfied. For being a three room apartment, it was exceptionally crowded. 

And Yuuri couldn't find Phichit. He had disappeared somewhere and Yuuri needed to have a serious talk with him about this party. It was getting out of control.

Alec was watching the beer pong game going on. Yuuri had to grab him before he responded. The volume on the music was unbelievable. 

“Alec, have you seen Phichit?” Yuuri asked. He had to repeat the question several times before his friend understood.

“No,” Alec shouted back, “Maybe he made an alcohol run.”

“He’s nineteen,” Yuuri replied, “No, he didn’t.”

“Yuuri.” Someone touched his shoulder. He turned around and Naomi was standing there, holding his and Phichit's laptops. 

“Where did you get those?” Yuuri asked.

“From someone trying to leave the party,” she replied.

“I-” Yuuri didn't have words to express his horror. “Thank you.”

“Always looking out for you,” Naomi said, “But maybe this party needs to end.” 

“I need to find Phichit,” Yuuri said.

“I think I saw him near your bedroom,” Naomi said.

“Thank you,” Yuuri replied and walked in that direction. He did see Phichit in the swarm of people. But Phichit was running into the bathroom. Yuuri sprinted after him, pushing past people, he didn't know. 

Phichit was bent over the toilet, vomiting.  Yuuri knelt down next to him. There were two other people in the bathroom, a girl reapplying her makeup and a guy. The guy was looking at Yuuri with annoyance.

“He's sick,” Yuuri said, not caring how polite he sounded. The girl turned to them, disgusted. She hurried out of the room and the guy followed behind. Yuuri closed and locked the bathroom door. 

“Phichit, are you okay?” Yuuri asked. 

Phichit stopped vomiting for a moment and looked at Yuuri. “I’m-” He then started throwing up again. 

Yuuri started a message to the skating group chat.  _ Can someone come to the bathroom?  _

Just as he finished typing that part out, Phichit collapsed on top of the toilet.

“Phichit?” Yuuri asked. Phichit didn't respond so Yuuri laid him down on the floor. Yuuri finished the group message.  _ Phichit just passed out. Can someone help me carry him to our room? _

Within a minute, there was knocking on the door. 

“Someone's in here,” Yuuri said.

“It's me and Naomi,” Juan shouted. Yuuri unlocked the door and they stepped inside. 

“Josephine has your laptops,” Naomi said.

“Thanks. Do you know how much he drank?” Yuuri asked, pointing to Phichit.

“No idea,” Naomi replied, “We should get him to your room.”

With Juan taking Phichit under his arms and Yuuri grabbing his legs, the two were easily able to lift him. Naomi managed to part the crowd. They were lucky that their bedroom was across the hall from the bathroom so they didn't have far to go. 

Naomi opened the door and all three were subjected to the sight of two people fucking on Phichit's bed. 

“Oh my god,” Naomi said.

“Well, fuck,” Juan said.

Yuuri just stared.

The two participants seemed to notice the three of them standing there. The girl screamed in surprise.

“Hey, a little privacy here,” the guy said.

“No!” Naomi yelled, getting her words back, “Get the fuck out!” She matched over to the two and threw their discarded clothes at them. Within a minute, they were out of the room.

“Let's put Phichit in my bed,” Yuuri said. He and Juan were easily able to carry Phichit and put him in need. Juan set him up on his side to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit in the night. 

The hamsters were surprisingly active and Yuuri could hear one of them running in their wheel. 

“Yuuri, this party is going too far,” Naomi said.

“I know,” Yuuri replied, “We need to end this party.”

As soon as they left the bedroom, Yuuri immediately smelled marijuana. That wasn't too surprising considering this party.

“Let's find Josephine and Alec and clean this place out,” Juan suggested. 

It only took a minute to find them and come up with a plan. Alec turned off the music. Everyone looked at him and started complaining. 

“Party's over!” Naomi yelled, “Time to go!” 

Everyone started murmuring but no one was leaving. The five skaters just glared at them.

“Cops!” Someone next to the window shouted. That got everyone out. It was absolute anarchy, everyone pushing and shoving each other trying to escape out the front door. Someone opened up a window and there were people going down the fire escape. And that’s when Yuuri heard the sirens. His heart started to race.

“I can’t get in trouble,” he said, “I’m here on a Visa. I can’t get arrested.”

“We’ll stay with you,” Juan said, “Don’t worry. It'll be okay.”

* * *

When Phichit woke up, Yuuri was ready and waiting with a glass of water and some aspirin.

“Yuuri?” He asked.

“It's me,” Yuuri said softly, “Take these and drink this. Slowly.”

Phichit did as he was told and then groaned. “What happened last night?”

“What didn't happen,” Yuuri replied. 

“You don't sound happy,” Phichit whispered.

“I'm not,” Yuuri whispered back.

“I'm sorry,” Phichit said sadly, “Tell me what happened.”

“We have no food because they ate it all. The entire apartment is a mess. Someone was smoking something. Someone tried to steal our laptops.”

“Wow. I missed that?”

“They played beer pong near Viktor and signed on the back when they won. He has about twenty signatures. Alec stopped them from graffiting him on the front.”

“Wow.”

“When we tried to end the party, the police showed up.”

“The police? What happened with them?”

“They weren't happy but let me off with a warning.” Yuuri decided not to mention the near panic attack he had when they showed up. “And a couple had sex in your bed.”

Phichit looked at his bed with disgust. “Thank you for putting me in your bed.”

“You're welcome,” Yuuri said blandly.

“We shouldn't have let those girls stay.” Upon noticing Yuuri's glare, Phichit corrected himself, “I shouldn't have let them stay. Are you mad at me?”

“I'm mad, but not at you. It's not entirely your fault,” Yuuri said calmly, “We're just lucky there wasn't more damage.”

“Yeah,” Phichit said. He sat up. “I'm sorry, Yuuri.”

“It's okay. But let's never do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done now. Thank you for your support. Please keep leaving kudos and comments. They mean a lot. :)


	8. Plus One: Viktor

The Grand Prix Final was almost upon them. It was only a few weeks before. The Rostelecom Cup was on its second day and Juan had invited all the skaters over to watch. His cousin, Leo, was competing and although Juan was obviously jealous that his eighteen year old cousin was an international competitor when he wasn't, he was also proud of him. 

It was much less crowded than when they watched the Grand Prix Final the previous year. Only the six skaters were invited to watch. They all brought snacks and drinks but Yuuri and Phichit didn't bring Viktor. He had finished his preliminary competitions and was already confirmed to be in the GPF. As usual. 

Yuuri, however, was just on the border. Depending on how well everyone did at the Rostelecom Cup, he could still get in. He was excited, and incredibly nervous. 

They started with the junior competition. Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Punk, took first to the surprise of no one. He was the strongest competitor by far. And he was only fourteen.

“Does anyone else feel like a failure as a skater watching him?” Josephine asked.

Alec, Juan, and Yuuri all murmured their agreements. 

Naomi shook her head. “I didn't start until I was fourteen. Of course he's accomplished more when he started younger.”

“I'm just proud of the accomplishments I've made,” Phichit said, “I'm making Thailand proud by doing my best.”

“Besides, Yuri’s Russian. Viktor casts a long shadow,” Naomi finished. They all agreed to that.

After the junior competition came the senior. Leo was a little hard to recognize since he had grown his hair out. Juan had to point him out in the crowd. They all had a good laugh at that and enjoyed watching the Rostelecom Cup.

Leo's free program was really good. He seemed a bit nervous but he had talent. 

Alec told Juan that Leo ended up with the skating talent in his family and then they all missed Cao Bin’s free program to yell at Alec. It was a pretty normal day, all in all.

The day ended with Cao Bin in first place and Leo in fourth. Still, he'd done a good job. And then they announced who would be in the Grand Prix Final. Everyone was really excited.

“In sixth place, Michele Crispino from Italy.” Yuuri knew of him but they weren't well acquainted. Michele's picture came on screen, along with his score. The announcers talked about him a bit while showing footage of his programs.

“In fifth place, Yuuri Katsuki from Japan.” Yuuri's picture came on screen, as well as footage of him from the Trophée de France. 

Six jaws hit the ground.

Alec froze their live stream. The footage caught Yuuri mid-jump during his free program. Everyone turned to look at him with shocked expressions.

“That's you,” Alec said quietly.

“You're in fifth?!” Josephine asked, her voice squeaking on the last word. 

“Yuuri, you're in the Grand Prix Final!” Phichit yelled and tackled Yuuri in a hug, throwing him into Naomi. 

“Oh my God!” Juan shouted, as if it all just clicked, “Yuuri's in the Grand Prix fucking Final! Holy fucking shit!” They all then started shouting their congratulations like the obnoxious but amazing friends they were. 

Yuuri couldn't believe it. He was going to the Grand Prix Final! 

His phone started to ring. “Guys, someone's calling me,” Yuuri complained, trying to reach his phone when Phichit was pinning his arms in a hug. His friends didn't quiet down at all.

Yuuri missed the call but whoever it was, they immediately called back. “Phichit, someone's calling me.”

Phichit let go and Yuuri pulled out his phone. “Hello?” He said over the cacophony his friends were making.

“Yuuri, I just saw you’re in the Grand Prix Final. Congratulations!” Minako said, “I knew you'd get there someday.”

“Minako-sensei, I'm sorry but my friends are being really loud,” Yuuri said. 

“We have champagne,” Alec said, “Time to bust this baby open!” The other four skaters cheered in agreement and Yuuri completely missed what Minako said again. How five people could make so much noise was a complete mystery.

Eventually, Yuuri heard Minako. “Thank you. It means a lot that you'd call me.”

“Of course I would. It's not everyday my student gets into the Grand Prix Final.” She yawned. “I'm proud of you, Yuuri.”

“Thank you, Minako-sensei. Isn't it late there?”

“Yeah, but I had to stay up to find out if you were in. I'll let your friends have you. Good job, Yuuri.”

“Thank you. Good night.”  Yuuri's phone beeped, indicating he had another call.

“Hello?”

“Yuuri. Congratulations.”

“Mari-nee-chan, thank you.” Yuuri couldn't help but smile.

“Mom and Dad are really excited for you. They'd call but they're telling everyone here about it.” Yuuri could hear the smile his sister was wearing. 

“That's okay. Thank you for calling.”

“Yuuri!” Juan called, “Come pop the champagne. We're sober and don't wanna stay that way.” Phichit and Josephine cheered a little too loudly for people who was still underage in America. 

“Mari-nee-chan, I have to go. My friends-”

“It's okay. Go have fun. We'll talk later. Good bye, Yuuri.”

“Good night.” 

“Yuuri, break open the champagne!” Naomi said. It was unlike her to be so enthusiastic but she was excited. They all were. 

They made Yuuri remove the cork and then pour the champagne. Alec made an enthusiastic and ridiculous toast and they all drank. 

“More?” Juan asked. He refilled everyone's glasses. “Who wants to make the toast?”

“To Yuuri meeting Viktor,” Phichit said. Everyone cheered and emptied their glasses. 

“One more?” Josephine asked. Juan started pouring again. 

“Who else is in the Grand Prix Final?” Yuuri asked, “It's me, Michele-”

“Definitely Viktor,” Phichit said.

“Chris.” Josephine said.

“The Canadian guy. You know, the-” Alec put down his glass and crossed his arms and made 6s with his fingers. 

Juan interrupted, “Actually, it's-” He also crossed his arms and made lowercase ls with his fingers. 

Naomi looked at him, unimpressed. “Lean-Lacques Leroy?” 

Everyone except Juan laughed. He put his hands down with a dramatic pout.

“I've actually been to a competition with him,” Phichit said, “I've seen it a million times.”

“Oh no,” Alec said, “Everyone, stand aside. Please, let the master work.” 

Everyone giggled at Alec's remarks but quieted to watch Phichit. He flashed them a smile and crossed his arms in a perfect “J.J. style” pose. In a poor, slightly French accent layered on top of his Thai accent, he said, “It's J.J. style.” He winked at them.

Everyone laughed and put down their glasses to applaud. Phichit got off the couch to bow. 

“So that’s five people,” Josephine said, “Who's the last?”

“I'll just turn the live stream back on and we can find out,” Alec said. He hit play and Yuuri's intro resumed. Yuuri was kind of glad when it was over. It was almost embarrassing to be on their TV like that. 

“In fourth place is Christophe Giacomette from Switzerland.” 

“Josephine was right,” Naomi said. They watched Christophe’s intro in silence.

“In third place, Cao Bin from China.” 

“You've got some tough competition, Yuuri,” Josephine said.

“But you got this,” Juan said, “You're an amazing skater. You can totally medal.”

“In second place, Jean-Jacques Leroy from Canada.” 

“I was right,” Alec said. The group giggled when they showed J.J. doing his signature pose. 

“And in first place-” 

Alec paused the stream. “As a surprise to absolutely no one.”  He hit play.

“-Viktor Nikiforov from Russia.”

“You're competing against Viktor Nikiforov,” Naomi said.

“Try not to let him crush you into the ice with his gold-plated skates,” Alec said.

“If he did, I'd probably thank him,” Yuuri said quietly.

“Weren't we gonna do one more toast?” Phichit asked.

“Hell yeah,” Juan said, picking up his glass, “To Yuuri and the gold medal he'll bring home from the Grand Prix Final.”

“Cheers!”

* * *

Yuuri was almost shaking in excitement. He was all packed to head to Russia. His plane was leaving in a few hours and he had to meet Celestino at his house. He was just making sure he had everything before heading out.

“I can't believe it,” Yuuri said for the hundredth time that day.

“Believe it,” Phichit replied, “You're an amazing skater. You deserve to be there.”

“I'm so nervous,” Yuuri said.

“You'll do fine. Just by being there you're making your friends, family, and country proud.”

“No pressure,” Yuuri whispered, “Thanks Phichit.” 

“What are friends for?” Phichit said, pulling Yuuri into a hug, “Good luck. Send me lots of pictures. And let me know when your wedding to Viktor is. I gotta plan your bachelor party.”

Yuuri laughed. “Thanks.”

* * *

It was the sound of his name that drew Yuuri's attention. Viktor and Yuri walked right next to him, conversing in Russian. Yuuri let the relief flood into him. It was the other Yuri. He didn't know what he would have done if Viktor had actually called him.

Yuuri couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the Russian skaters. Their coach started to yell in Russian and Yuuri wondered what he was saying. If he had the chance, he wanted to-

Viktor noticed him staring. Yuuri's heart jumped into his throat.

“A commemorative photo?” Viktor asked, “Sure.”

Yuuri's heart traveled from his throat to the pits of his stomach. Viktor thought he was a fan. He didn't recognize him as a competitor. 

Yuuri didn't know what to do. He was humiliated. The man he'd idolized for over a decade didn't recognize Yuuri at all. What a jerk!

Yuuri turned around. He didn't care that it was rude; he just had to escape. He'd cried too much to do it again. Besides, he couldn't stand to look at Viktor anymore. He was an idiot for thinking he could finally meet his idol.

* * *

Yuuri got back late in the evening. He closed and locked the door to the apartment.

“I'm home,” he said, not expecting an answer.

In reply, the door to their bedroom was thrown open and Phichit ran into the hallway, skidding in his socks. It was almost comical. Yuuri might have laughed if he didn't feel so depressed.

Phichit got control of himself and threw himself into Yuuri, wrapping him in a hug. “Yuuri, I'm so sorry.” 

“Phichit.” It was all Yuuri could manage to say. The tears burned the back of his eyes and threatened to spill.

“It's okay,” Phichit said.

“Vic-chan is dead,” Yuuri sobbed. The tears started falling.

“Oh, Yuuri, I'm sorry,” Phichit said. He knew all about Yuuri's dog. He had been only ten. It didn't seem fair that Yuuri hadn't seen him in five years. Poor Vic-chan probably thought Yuuri had abandoned him.

“I met Viktor,” Yuuri said.

“That's good isn't it?”

“He didn't recognize me. He thought I was a fan. Viktor is just a jerk! I hate him!” 

Yuuri knew he was being childish but in the moment, he didn't care. Everything had gone wrong and he didn't care.

“Let's do something fun,” Phichit said, finally letting Yuuri go, “Let's boot up the XBox. You look like you really need to kill some monsters.”

“I'm really tired, Phichit,” Yuuri replied, “I think I want to just go to bed.” 

“Okay,” Phichit said sadly, “I've got studying to do anyway. I'll be out here, if you change your mind.” 

Yuuri gave him a weak smile. “Thanks.” 

He took off his coat and was about to go to the bathroom when Phichit yelled, “Stop!” 

Yuuri froze in place. Phichit ran into the bathroom and emerged with Viktor. He then went into their bedroom. A few moments later, he came back without Viktor. 

“Sorry,” Phichit said, “I didn't think you'd want to look at him now.”

“Where is he?” Yuuri asked.

“He's under my bed,” Phichit replied, “My blanket covers him completely.”

Yuuri hugged him again. “You're such a good friend.” 

“I'm just doing my job,” Phichit replied, “Now go to bed. Good night, Yuuri.”

“Good night.”

* * *

The Grand Prix Final was clearly an omen for things to come. Yuuri’s results were horrific at Nationals. He qualified for none of the bigger competitions. All the finals he'd gotten delayed due to the GPF he did terribly on, which lowered all his grades. But he passed and graduated with his bachelor's in December. 

Yuuri's depression hit him hard and he stopped keeping in shape. He gained a lot of weight. 

Once his season was done, he parted ways with Celestino and decided to head back to Japan. Phichit tried to convince him to stay, at least until their lease was up but Yuuri didn't want to. He was ready to go home.

The day he left, his side of the room looked so bare. It was depressing. 

“One more picture?” Phichit asked.

They leaned in for a selfie, Yuuri giving the camera a weak smile. As soon as Phichit leaned away, he looked at his phone, probably posting the picture to Instagram. 

“I'm going to miss this,” Phichit said.

“Me too,” Yuuri said, “You've been a great friend and roommate.”

“You too. You need to visit. This apartment’s still ours until May.” 

“You should visit me in Japan,” Yuuri said, “During the summer. I'll have nothing else to do since I'm retiring.”

“You don't have to retire,” Phichit said. He'd said the same thing since Yuuri announced his retirement. “You can come back.”

“I don't think Viktor could come back from this,” Yuuri replied. They'd been having this argument for a while now. 

Phichit didn't say anything else, eyes downcast. He sighed and looked at Yuuri again. “Do you want Viktor?” He hadn't been moved since Yuuri came back from the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri just couldn't look at him.

“No, I don't want it,” Yuuri said, “You can keep it, Phichit.”

“Okay.” 

They were silent for a moment before Yuuri said, “I have to catch my flight.”

“Okay.” They hugged.

“Have a good flight,” Phichit said. 

“Thanks,” Yuuri said, “Good luck with finishing up.”

“Thanks.”

Yuuri left the apartment and took a taxi to the airport. He hoped things would turn around soon.

* * *

_ Fourteen months later _

 

It was early in the morning. Yuuri knew because he still felt exhausted. He didn't want to open his eyes. 

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri groaned. 

He heard Viktor laugh. “Come on, my love. We have a busy day.” 

Yuuri groaned again. He felt Viktor kissing his forehead. Not a bad way to wake up in the morning.

But he'd been getting up early every day recently. Phichit had arrived two days ago to spend some time with him and Viktor in the off-season. Once the rest of the skaters from college found this out, they insisted that Yuuri and Viktor had to come visit them in America. Instead, Yuuri had invited them to visit him in Russia. They had all accepted and were coming the next day. 

“I'm going to take a shower,” Viktor whispered, “Join me?” 

“Ace,” Yuuri moaned. 

“We don't have to do anything you don't want to,” Viktor whispered back.

“Sleep,” Yuuri moaned again.

Viktor laughed. “Alright, love. Try to be awake when I come back.”  

Yuuri groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. He heard Viktor sneak out of the room and quietly close the door. Makkachin’s collar jingled but he made no attempt to leave the room.

Yuuri just needed one day where he could sleep until noon. It wasn't going to happen with his early bird fiancé and “sleep is for the weak” best friend around but Yuuri would take twenty minutes if he could get it. 

Everything was peaceful for a few minutes. Yuuri was just on the edge of falling asleep again when he heard, “WHAT THE FUCK?!!” followed by several choice curse words in Russian. 

Yuuri was awake in an instant and threw off the covers. He ran into the hallway as Phichit ran out of the guest bedroom. Makkachin followed Yuuri out of the bedroom and pawed at the door to the bathroom, barking once. 

“What happened?” Yuuri asked. At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Viktor ran out in nothing but a towel and grabbed Yuuri like a baby koala.  Makkachin put his front paws on Viktor, as if trying to comfort him. 

“Vitya, what is it?” Yuuri asked. 

“Love, I knew about the posters but this?” Viktor said.

“What?” Yuuri asked. 

Phichit made a noise. Yuuri turned to see he was visibly shaking trying not to laugh. 

“Phichit, no,” Yuuri said. He forced Viktor to let go of him and ran into the bathroom. He emerged thoroughly pissed off and with Viktor the cardboard cutout. 

Viktor looked so confused. Phichit just started laughing.

“How?!” Yuuri asked. He was just as confused. 

“Did you know it folds up?” Phichit asked, “It fit perfectly in my suitcase.”

“Why?” Yuuri asked next.

“Because everyone's coming over and they needed to see Viktor again. And you were right, Yuuri,” Phichit said with a smile, “Viktor does like showers. He met Viktor in the shower.” Yuuri was not amused.

“This  _ was  _ yours,” Viktor said.

Yuuri sighed. “Yes. I had him in college.”

“Oh, I need to tell you all the crazy stories that happened with this,” Phichit said. 

“There were a lot of great stories,” Yuuri agreed.

“But they'll take a while to explain,” Phichit continued, “I'll tell you them all while I'm here.” 

Viktor nodded, definitely still confused. He retreated back into the bathroom now that Viktor was gone.

Once the door was closed, Yuuri went back into their bedroom. Phichit looked scared when he reemerged with a pillow. Makkachin barked happily. 

“Yuuri, please,” Phichit said with a laugh. Yuuri stalked towards him, slowly bringing the pillow over his head.

“Noooo,” Phichit said as he laughed and ran down the hallway. Yuuri ran after him. Makkachin followed behind him. Some things had changed, but some would forever stay the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Thank you for sticking around this long. Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. See you on Tuesday.


	9. Plus Two: Alec, Juan, Naomi, and Josephine

Yuuri would have loved to accommodate his college friends. However, there were four of them on top of Phichit. He and Viktor had one guest bedroom and a small couch. Without shoving a lot of people on the floor, they wouldn't fit. So they were staying in a hotel and Yuuri and Viktor would show them the sights.

It was about fifteen minutes until they were supposed to arrive. Yuuri and Phichit had a plan but first things first, they had to get rid of Viktor. 

Viktor was in the bedroom and Yuuri was in the living room with Makkachin. Phichit sat at the kitchen table, watching. 

“Makkachin?” Yuuri singsonged. The dog looked at him, his ears perked up, tail wagging. “Do you want to go for a walk?” 

There was the magic word. Makkachin got up, tail wagging furiously. He jumped up on Yuuri, eager to go. 

“You want to go for a walk? Do you, Makkachin?” This only riled him up more. Makkachin started barking in happiness.

“You do? Then, go get your leash.” Makkachin ran to the kitchen and came back with his leash in his mouth. 

“Good boy,” Yuuri praised, petting the dog on the head. Makkachin put down the leash and barked once. 

“Now, go give your leash to Viktor,” Yuuri said, “Give it to Viktor.”  

Makkachin grabbed the leash and disappeared into the bedroom. Phichit gave Yuuri a high five. “Well done, dog master,” he said and sipped his coffee.

Viktor emerged from the bedroom with the leash in his hand and their dog barking madly next to him and jumping on him every few steps. “Love, I think Makkachin wants to go out.”

“I think he wants a w-a-l-k,” Yuuri replied. They spelled the word when they didn't want Makkachin to go nuts. Like he was currently doing. 

“Okay, I'll take him out,” Viktor said. He attached the leash to Makkachin’s collar. “I won't be long.” 

“Take your time,” Yuuri replied. 

Once Viktor left with Makkachin, Phichit started cackling. Yuuri just smiled at him proudly. He got another high five from his friend.

“You did it. And you didn't even break a sweat,” Phichit said.

“We should set up before everyone gets here,” Yuuri replied.

Ten minutes after Viktor left, there was a knock at the door. Yuuri and Phichit smiled to themselves. It was showtime.

Yuuri opened the door and he was attacked by the skaters. Naomi threw her arms around him and everyone else crowded in. Josephine gave Phichit a hug too. All six of them were talking at once, happy to be reunited once again. 

They all looked a little different. Naomi’s hair was now in a multitude of small braids. Josephine had cut her hair short and Juan dyed his a white blond. Alec was wearing contacts instead of glasses. It had been fourteen months since Yuuri had seen them but it didn't feel that long ago. Everything seemed to click now that they were together again.

“Yuuri, you're growing your hair out,” Josephine said, “It looks great.” 

“Thanks,” Yuuri replied, awkwardly running a hand through his hair. It was shaggy after not cutting it for so long but he wanted it longer. He'd have to deal with it for now.

“I wanted to tell you in person,” Naomi said, “Congratulations on your GPF win.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri replied.

“So,” Alec said with a smile, “is your fiancé around?” 

Yuuri just sighed and laughed. “Okay, let me introduce you.”

His friends were buzzing with excitement. Phichit was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. 

They walked into the living room where Viktor was standing. 

“Guys, this is my fiancé, Viktor,” Yuuri said, “Viktor, these are my friends, Alec, Juan, Josephine, and Naomi.”

“Yuuri,” Naomi said with a laugh.

“What?” Yuuri asked, “I've told Viktor all about you. He's been dying to meet you.” Yuuri smiled.

“Uh, the fuck?” Juan said. They all just stared at Viktor in confusion. Then they all looked at Yuuri.

“Guys, you're being rude,” Phichit said, crossing his arms in annoyance, “Say hi.”

They looked Viktor again. “Hi,” Josephine said, ever the sweetheart. She lifted her hand up a little in a small wave. They were all barely blinking.

“They snapped,” Alec decided, nodding to himself, “Coming in sixth in the GPF broke their minds.” 

“Hey,” Phichit said. 

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri asked.

“Yuuri, that's the fucking cardboard cutout of Viktor!” Juan said.

“That's so rude,” Phichit snapped, “What's wrong with you guys?” 

“What's wrong with us? What's wrong with the two of you?” Alec exclaimed.

Yuuri and Phichit couldn't handle it anymore. They both just looked at each other and broke down laughing. 

“You guys look like you actually think we lost it,” Phichit said as he laughed. He and Yuuri high fived again. Yuuri's sides hurt he was laughing so hard. 

“We haven't seen you in over a year and this is how you greet us?” Naomi demanded. 

“Welcome to Russia,” Phichit said. He and Yuuri laughed again.

“You guys are still pranking each other with that?” Josephine asked quietly. She was smiling. 

“No, we've moved on to pranking other people,” Phichit said.

“He pranked Viktor with it yesterday,” Yuuri said. He could finally breathe again.

“Okay, you got us,” Juan said with a smile. 

“But are you really with Viktor Nikiforov?” Alec asked.

“Yes, I am. I promise, I didn't fake the kiss at the Cup of China,” Yuuri said.

“Can verify,” Phichit said.

Yuuri smiled at him. “Now, do you all want something to drink?”

Yuuri got them some drinks and they all say down at the kitchen table. It was big enough to accommodate them all.

“So, where is your fiancé?” Josephine asked.

“He's taking Makkachin for a walk,” Yuuri replied, “He'll be back soon.” 

“So how has it been living in Russia?” Juan asked.

“It's been interesting,” Yuuri said, “I mostly go to practice. I can't really go anywhere without Viktor because my Russian is so limited. At least when I moved to America, I already knew English.”

“Well you certainly have a handsome translator,” Alec teased.

They all laughed. “Yes, I do,” Yuuri replied.

At that moment, the key turned in the lock. As soon as the door opened, Makkachin bounded in, running right over to Yuuri. 

“I'm home,” Viktor said.

“Welcome home,” Yuuri replied. And his fiancé stepped into view. 

Alec whispered, “Holy shit.” Josephine turned bright red. Juan made the sign of the cross without breaking eye contact with Viktor. Naomi just stared.

“Are these your friends, love?” Viktor asked.

“This is them,” Yuuri said, “Vitya, this is Alec, Naomi, Juan, and Josephine. Everyone, this is Viktor, my fiancé.”

“It's nice to meet all of you,” Viktor said with a wink and a smile.

Josephine fainted.

“Oh, shit!” Alec said. Everyone got off their chairs to attend to Josephine.

“Is she okay?” Viktor asked. 

“Does she need cpr?” Phichit asked.

“Make Viktor give her mouth to mouth,” Alec said.

“Alec!” They all shouted and Naomi smacked him upside the head. 

“She's breathing,” Juan said, “so everyone can calm the hell down.” 

“Viktor, can you dial back the charm a little please?” Yuuri said as nicely as he could.

“Sorry,” Viktor said. 

“Eh, I bet he's used to it,” Alec said.

Josephine woke up after a minute. They all moved her to the couch to recover.

“I'm so sorry,” Viktor said, sitting on the floor next to her, “I didn't mean to cause you to faint.”

“It's alright,” she said quietly. 

“If that's how Josie reacted and she was the number two Viktor fan in our group, did you require hospitalization, Yuuri?” Juan asked.

Yuuri frowned. “No, I didn't.”

“He just screamed,” Viktor added.

“I think that's a fair reaction,” Naomi said.

“Especially after you had seen Viktor in all his glory,” Phichit added in a whisper to Yuuri. He laughed.

Unfortunately Juan overheard. “You saw Viktor naked?” He asked so loudly everyone overheard.

Viktor just chuckled. Yuuri's jaw dropped. 

Everyone was quiet, waiting for an answer. Eventually, Phichit provided one, “Yes. That was their reintroduction in Japan.” 

“I take it back,” Naomi said, “Yuuri, that's a gross  _ under _ reaction.”

Yuuri just sighed.

* * *

They ended up sightseeing for most of the afternoon. It was pretty cool, as Yuuri had only been living in St. Petersburg for a month and hadn't yet seen all the places Viktor took them. 

After that, Viktor asked the group of there was any place they wanted to see. And they unanimously wanted to see their home rink. Yuuri knew Yakov wouldn't be happy but Viktor thought it was a great idea.

They ended up at the rink just as practice was finishing. Yuuri and Viktor had taken the week off to entertain their company but everyone else was hard at work. They'd have to wait for all the skaters to leave before they could skate.

But they could stay and watch for a while. And that's what they did. Phichit had already met all the famous skaters there but the rest of their group was absolutely starstruck. 

Mila noticed them first. She waved and everyone freaked out a little. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh a bit. But he understood. He'd been that way before. 

“Hi,” Mila said as she skated over, “I'm Mila Babicheva.” 

“They're my friends from college. You already know Phichit.” He waved with a smile. “And this is Alec, Juan, Naomi, and Josephine.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Mila said. Everyone else returned the greeting.

“Do you skate?” She asked.

“Yeah. We were all Celestino's students before  _ someone _ ,” Everyone looked at Phichit, “dragged him off to Thailand.” Phichit didn't make eye contact with any of them, taking a noted interest in the ceiling.

Mila seemed to find this funny. “Do you want to skate? You can rent skates over there.” She pointed to the place.

“We will when practice is over,” Viktor said.  

Mila got off the ice and took off her skates. Everyone else watched the remaining skaters.

Eventually, Georgi got off the ice and Yuuri introduced his friends.

“I thought your short program last season was amazing,” Josephine said, “It was so passionate.” 

“Thanks,” Georgi replied a little awkwardly. 

Once he had left, Alec added, “Good for you for not mentioning the eye makeup.” Both Josephine and Naomi smacked him upside the head. Juan just rolled his eyes. 

Eventually, the Grand Prix gold medalist came over to greet the crowd.

“Look guys. It is the one to whom we are inferior,” Alec said. Everyone laughed and nodded. 

“What are you talking about?” Yuri asked, “Katsudon, who are these people?”  

“What did he just call you?” Naomi asked darkly. 

“Don't worry, Naomi,” Yuuri said, “It's not a big deal. Yurio, these are my friends from college.”

“And what did you just call him?” Juan asked. 

“It's a long story,” Yuuri replied.

“Whatever,” Yuri said and skated away. 

“I can't believe we met him,” Josephine said.

“He may be the current best skater in the world but he's still a punk,” Alec said.

“I think he prides himself on that,” Viktor replied. 

After a few minutes, the professional skaters had left and everyone went to rent skates. As Yuuri was putting his on, Josephine approached him.

“Can I ask for a favor?” She asked.

“Sure,” Yuuri replied, “What is it?”

“Can you skate last year's exhibition piece? Please? I really want to see it live.” 

“I'm okay with that. Viktor?”

His fiancé was talking to Juan and Phichit. Whatever they were talking about, all three of them were smiling. At the sound of his name, Viktor turned to Yuuri. “Yes, love?” 

“Josephine wants us to do last season's exhibition piece.”

Viktor walked over to Yuuri. He put a hand under his chin, so Yuuri was forced to look at him. “I will always skate with you, love,” Viktor said and kissed him. Yuuri was sure he heard the click of a camera.

“You're putting on a show for them,” Yuuri whispered.

“Of course I am,” Viktor replied, “Anything for your friends.” He winked at Yuuri and stepped back.

“Can we play the music too?” Josephine asked.

“It'll be easy to get it on YouTube,” Phichit said. 

“We could plug it into the sound system,” Viktor suggested.

After a chat with the employees, they agreed to it. They used Josephine’s phone for it. While they set that up, Yuuri and Viktor warmed up on the ice. Once they were ready, Viktor went off to the sidelines and Yuuri got himself into position. The music started and Yuuri began the piece. It had been about a month since he'd done this routine last. It felt good to do it again. 

Yuuri did a quad flip and heard his friends freaking out. He smiled. 

Viktor skated out towards him and they continued the routine. This was the part he liked best. They couldn't ice dance competitively but they had this, and they enjoyed every minute of it. 

Everyone screamed again during the lift. They were probably filming it.

They finished the routine and the music faded out. Viktor grabbed Yuuri and pulled him into a kiss. At first, it was sweet but it quickly got passionate. Viktor had a bruising grip on Yuuri's waist. Yuuri pulled Viktor closer in response. It seemed as though there was nothing in the world but the two of them. And Yuuri loved it.

He didn't know how long they were standing there when Juan said, “Alright, guys. Save it for the bedroom.” 

Everyone laughed as Yuuri pushed Viktor off of him. There was a thin bridge of spit connecting their mouths and Yuuri quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. Everyone was just losing it on the sidelines. 

“We're happy for you, Yuuri,” Naomi said.

“Honest,” Alec added. 

“I know,” Yuuri said as he skated back. Viktor followed behind him. 

“Oh, and your phone went off,” Josephine said. She handed it to Yuuri. 

He was a bit confused to see a notification from Instagram. Once he opened the app and saw the cause of the notification, his jaw dropped. It was a selfie of the five skaters. Phichit had obviously taken it with a selfie stick. All five of them were throwing peace signs and smiling at the camera. The five people nicely framed Yuuri and Viktor making out in the background. The caption read,  _ We're happy to be together again. And we’re happy for the newest addition to our group. What a catch, Yuuri!   _ Then they tagged him and Viktor.

“It's a good picture,” Viktor said, looking over Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri looked up from his phone and looked at his friends in disgust. Then he turned to his fiancé. “You were in on this.”

“They asked me to do it,” Viktor said and took to the ice.

Yuuri turned his glare back to his friends. They all laughed and went on the ice.

“Why?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and then skated away. “What are friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. It was so much fun to write this fic. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and come back for more. There are plenty of Yuri on Ice stories to come.  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it. They all mean a lot. :)


End file.
